


As the Rush Comes

by homewrecker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, this is my first fic so idk what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homewrecker/pseuds/homewrecker
Summary: Theo has a sexual awakening. Caused by Liam, of course.Title is the song As the Rush Comes (Gabriel & Dresden Chillout Mix) by Motorcycle





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Theo had felt it, he actually thought he was dying. It was when he and Liam were in the elevator, preparing to fight Gabe and his entourage. 

“I’m not dying for you,” Theo said, absolutely terrified because it had felt like a lie. 

“I’m not dying for you, either,” Liam shot back. 

And while they stared each other down, the determination in Liam’s eyes and the proximity of two boys made something hot begin to blossom in Theo’s lower stomach. It sunk down to his legs and made his knees shake slightly. It spread up to his throat and made his eyes drop to Liam’s red, pursed lips. And Theo had no fucking idea what was happening because it strangely felt like that time he was stabbed in the gut with a wolfsbane-coated dagger. But he definitely hadn’t been stabbed in the past few seconds. 

Liam looked away then and sighed. “But, I will fight with you.”

And then chaos ensued and he never had to worry about it again. 

Until a few weeks later, when Scott sent him on a mission with Liam. It wasn’t anything serious— an omega had been passing through the Preserve and they needed to make sure that he had made good on his promise to leave that day. Theo picked up Liam from his house after sunset and they drove out to the Preserve entrance. They didn’t do much talking as they walked to the location Scott had texted. Liam complained about school a little, but that was it. It’s not like Theo had anything going on in his own life to talk about anyway. 

“It’s barely even October and I have senioritis,” Liam sighed. “I’m already done—“

Suddenly Theo was on his back with Liam laying on top of him, hand covering his mouth. 

Theo tried to figure out what the fuck was going on as a deer leapt out of a nearby bush and darted by them. 

He shoved Liam’s hand away. “What the fuck, Liam.”

“I thought it was a predator!” Liam yelled, blushing and breathing hard from the scare. 

Theo snorted and couldn’t help but to laugh at Liam’s embarrassment. Genuine laughter was still new to him, but it was dark out and Liam was the only witness, so he figured it was okay. 

Liam, still laid out on top of Theo, started to reluctantly chuckle with him at his own dumbass behavior. This caused their bodies to vibrate against each other, and as Theo looked up at Liam’s flushed face and embarrassed smile, completely surrounded in his sweet scent, that feeling hit him again. His stomach heated up under Liam’s and as he felt his blood thunder downwards. His entire body felt like it was burning away from the inside. He couldn’t breathe and as his gaze was pulled down to Liam’s smiling lips— that’s when it hit him. It was lust. 

Theo panicked and shoved Liam off of him. He shot up, breathing hard, and brushed the dirt off of his clothes. 

“Let’s get this over with. I have things to do,” Theo snapped, ignoring the fact that the only time he ever had something to do was when Scott sent him on a mission like this. 

“Okay…” Liam said slowly, looking at Theo like he was insane. He stood up and brushed his own clothes off. “We’re almost there anyway and the hints of his scent I’m getting seem a few hours old.”

Theo followed Liam along the dark path as Liam continued his small talk about school. It was a one-sided conversation though. Theo didn’t even pretend to listen. He had more serious things to worry about.

Theo was only ten when the Dread Doctors began molding him into their own little sociopath. He had to learn to completely shut off his emotions in order to survive. So growing up he didn’t have the normal urges of a teenage boy. He could see that someone was attractive in an objective sense, but he never actually felt attraction. Even when he made out with Tracy. She was beautiful, but all he wanted in that moment was her power. He didn’t care. 

But then Liam raised him from hell and Theo lost years of mastered desensitization. He ignored the signs of this as he continued to risk his life to save Liam’s. He simply refused to think about it because he knew that emotions would make him weak. But then he took Gabe’s pain while everyone watched and both Scott’s pack and himself had no choice but to accept that he had changed. He cared now. He cared about Liam. He wanted Liam. Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, Theo found himself in Mason's living room with Mason, Liam, and Corey. The older members had finally left for school, so Liam was running his first pack meeting-- not that there was much of a pack left to meet with. They were obviously desperate for numbers if they were adding Theo to the group. Beacon Hills had been quiet since the war, though, so there wasn't much to worry about.

Mason and Corey were cuddled together in a big leather recliner while Theo was sat on the edge of a matching couch. Liam walked into the room with a few cans of Coke and passed them around before addressing the group.

"Um, I don't really know what to say," he confessed, looking awkward and rubbing the back of his neck, "There doesn't seem to be anything suspicious happening in town right now. But I want us to meet regularly anyway, just so we're always on the same page." Liam shrugged and smiled before throwing himself onto the couch with Theo. Liam settled into the cushions easily, clearly family with his best friend's house.

Theo sat on the edge of the group while the other boys cracked open their sodas and began to talk about school and lacrosse. He tried to settle back into the couch and look less tense and uncomfortable, despite having no fucking idea what to do in a casual social situation where he wasn't actively trying to deceive everyone. He tried following the conversation that the boys were having about that day's practice, but gave up when the only name he recognized was that Nolan kid's. Theo seriously debated just coming up with an excuse to leave.

Until Liam tipped his head back to gulp down the rest of his Coke. Theo's eyes were drawn to the way his tan throat moved as he swallowed the drink and how his strong hand looked wrapped around the red can. And when he felt that heat in his stomach, he decided that he might as well use this time to figure out why he was suddenly so attracted to  _ Liam _ of all people. 

Finally having a mission in mind, Theo cracked open his own soda and sunk back into the couch. He sipped his drink while beginning size up the beta, making sure not to be too obvious. Liam was short. Theo already knew that. Even though Liam was only an inch or two shorter than himself, Theo always made a point to mention how "little" he was. But that wasn't really true. Because Liam was jacked. Not in a way that made him look stalky, though. Just enough to make him look ridiculously hot. Theo watched Liam's bicep flex as he lifted his arm to push his too-long hair back. He eyed his black t-shirt where it wrapped around his solid stomach. And he might've even stopped breathing as he watched Liam's thighs strain in his jeans while shifting to get more comfortable on the couch. 

And his face, well. Theo would go back to hell before admitting how pretty he thought Liam was. His wide, light-blue eyes that for some reason had the power to make Theo risk his life for people he didn't even care about. His upturned nose that Theo had probably broken over a dozen times. His full lips that he bit when he got nervous. And that little fucking gap in his teeth.

Theo rolled his eyes at himself. So apparently it wasn't that much of a mystery why he liked Liam.

"Right Theo?"

Theo snapped his head over to Mason, embarrassed that he let himself space out while staring at Liam. "What was that?"

"I said you're an expert on biology, right?" Mason asked, looking a little amused that Theo was caught off guard for once. 

"Oh, yeah," Theo answered. "The Dread Doctors would've killed me otherwise."

Mason laughed awkwardly before gesturing toward Liam. "He's already failing AP Bio and unless he gets help, Coach is putting him on probation."

Liam huffed. "It's not my fault none of it makes sense. I knew I shouldn't have let Scott convince me to take it."

"Well you'd do better if you came to me and Mason's study sessions," Corey argued, pulling his boyfriend closer.

"I tried, but your 'study sessions' always turn into makeout sessions within the first half hour. I don't need that nastiness in my life."

Mason tried to look affronted for about three seconds before giving up. "It's not my fault that Corey looks so cute when he talks about AP Bio! Anyway, my point is that maybe Theo can help you." 

Liam rolled his eyes and blushed. "Shut up, Mason. Theo probably has better things to do. Leave him alone."

"Actually," Theo sighed, "All I'm doing right now is trying to find a job. Until then, I literally have nothing to do," he admitted, shrugging at Liam.

"Really?" Liam asked, perking up a little. "You’re sure you don’t mind?”

“Seriously, Liam, it isn’t a big deal,” Theo assured him, wanting to stab himself for feeling giddy over the prospect of spending time with the beta. When did he become so pathetic?

“This is why I’m the idea guy,” Mason smiled proudly. 

“I thought Stiles was the idea guy,” Theo pointed out.

Mason groaned. “Fine, then I’m the  _ stand-in _ idea guy. Anyway, let’s wrap this up. It’s late.” 

Everyone stood up and stretched while Mason collected the empty soda cans and brought them to the kitchen. 

“Corey, do you mind dropping me off?”

“Whoops, sorry Liam. I’m actually staying here tonight since Mason’s parents are away. I forgot to tell you.” Corey shrugged before saying a quick goodnight and escaping upstairs to Mason’s room. 

Liam turned to Theo with his eyebrows raised.

Theo rolled his eyes. “So now I’m your tutor  _ and _ your chauffeur?”

Liam punched Theo’s arm before yelling goodbye to Mason and heading out to Theo’s truck. Theo followed him out while tugging on his jacket. It was mid-October and starting getting cold. Theo survived living in his truck over the summer, but winter was coming and he was beginning to panic.

“Hurry up!” Liam yelled from the passenger seat. 

Theo glared for a few seconds before hopping into the truck beside him. “You should be nicer to the person driving your ass home,” Theo said, starting the truck up and heading in the direction of Liam’s house. 

“Not a chance,” Liam shot back with a grin. 

Theo rolled his eyes and tried to stop his own smile from forming. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so boring, it's just so I can start getting the plot rolling... I also need to practice writing longer chapters lmao


	3. Chapter 3

**_From Liam Dunbar:_ **

_ bio quiz on friday. come tutor me tonight? _

**_To Liam Dunbar:_ **

_ Sure. What time? _

**_From Liam Dunbar:_ **

  1. _I'll order pizza_



Theo texted back a quick "okay" before putting his phone away and starting the truck. He had just met with the owner of a local landscaping company about getting hired and it had went well. He was due to start later that week, and as long he did good work, he'd be set with a job. The company mostly worked on the mansions in the rich part of town, so it would pay well enough. And Theo's super-strength would come in handy with the manual labor. Maybe it would even help him get a raise as some point if he outperformed the rest of the workers.

Theo checked the time on his dashboard and saw that it was only 3pm, so he headed in the direction of the preserve. He was way too excited about seeing Liam later. It was pathetic, really. Especially for someone that was in literal Hell a few months ago. So he figured he'd burn off that unwanted energy with a run in the woods, then sneak into the high school locker rooms for a shower, and use any extra time afterwards to mentally prepare himself for being alone with Liam.

__

By 5:58pm, Theo was pulling up to the curb outside of Liam's house. He hopped out of the truck and looked around as he strolled up the walkway. There were two cars already in the driveway, and he saw people moving around inside. He cursed himself for not texting Liam ahead of time. He did not need to be meeting Liam's parents. How would he even introduce himself? As Liam's friend? As his tutor that doesn't even go to school? Theo just prayed that Liam would be the one to open the door as he lifted his hand and knocked.

The door swung open to reveal a smiling blonde lady with bright blue eyes, who looked way too happy to see Theo. He was tempted to turn around to see if she was actually greeting someone behind him.

“Hi! You must be Theo! Come on in,” she ushered Theo into the hallway and helped him with his coat. “I’m Liam’s mother, Jenna. Liam told me you were coming.” 

“Nice to meet you, Jenna. Thank you for having me over,” Theo replied with a charming smile as Jenna hung his coat on a hook by the door. 

Jenna looked delighted. “You’re handsome and polite? I like you already. Now come into the kitchen and meet Liam’s stepfather, David.”

“Mom!” 

They both snapped their heads to where Liam was standing at the stairs at the end of the hall, looking absolutely horrified.

He rushed over and grabbed Theo’s arm. “You’ve known him from two seconds and you’re already smothering him! C’mon Theo.” He tugged Theo toward the stairs as Jenna pouted and retreated to the kitchen. He led Theo upstairs and into his room and dropped into his desk chair. 

“Sorry about that. Ever since the school called her and told her about Gabe and Nolan beating me up, she’s been obsessed with me making new friends. She’s terrified that I’m being bullied or something. I can’t mention anyone besides Mason and Corey without her wanting to know every detail of my relationship with them.”

Theo laughed and sat down on Liam’s bed. “It’s fine. She’s nice. But what exactly did you tell her about me, then?”

Liam shrugged. “I just said you were a werewolf friend from school.”

“A  _ werewolf _ friend? She knows?”

“Yeah,” Liam laughed, “I had to tell her the day I got beaten up. By the time she got home from work that night, I had completely healed and I couldn’t exactly come up with an excuse for that... And at that point I was just tired of hiding it from my family, you know?”

Theo definitely did not know, but nodded anyway. 

“Boys,” Jenna called up to them, “Pizza’s here!”

“I’ll be right back,” Liam said as he grabbed some cash off of his desk and trotted out of the room.

Theo leaned back and took a second to look around.

He had been expecting piles of dirty laundry and empty soda cans, but the room was surprisingly tidy. It seemed out of character for Liam-- and for a moment, Theo wondered if Liam had cleaned up for  _ him. _ It would mean he cared, even just a little bit. 

But he pushed the thought from his mind as Liam entered the room holding two pizza boxes stacked with napkins and water bottles. Liam sat right down on the floor so Theo slid off of the bed and joined him. Liam handed Theo a box of pizza along with some napkins and two bottles of water. 

“Damn Liam. A large pizza for each of us? I need to stop calling you little.”

Liam blushed and ducked his head. “Shut up and eat.”

Theo laughed and opened his box. And then almost cried. He had been living off of cheap protein bars since coming back from Hell so being presented with a hot free meal was fucking amazing. 

He and Liam devoured their first couple pieces in silence before Theo finally looked up with a smirk. “Let’s not forget what I’m here for, Liam. You can’t distract me with pizza to get out of doing work.”

Liam groaned and leaned back against his desk. “Fine. So my quiz on Thursday is on the first half of chapter four, which is about carbon and molecules or something. I figured we could read through and make flashcards and then you could come back on Thursday night and test me on them?”

Theo nodded. “Sounds good. Get the stuff so we can start.”

__

Two hours later they had completed the first half of the chapter with about fifteen flashcards to show for it. Theo thought it went well for how much Liam had been stressing about it. Liam obviously didn’t feel the same way. Theo could tell from how much he was still stressing about it.

“I’m gonna fail,” Liam cried as his pulled at his hair with one of his hands.

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes I do,” Liam whined and tugged on his hair harder. 

Theo could actually hear a few strands of Liam’s hair ripping out of his scalp. Without thinking, he leaned over and grabbed the hand that was doing the damage and made Liam look at him.

“Shut up, idiot. It’s only Monday. You’ll study the flashcards for the next two days and then I’ll be back on Thursday to help with anything you’re still having trouble with. It’ll be fine.” 

By then, Liam had relented and let Theo pull his hand away from his hair. Theo figured his pep talk must’ve left Liam speechless because the beta was silently staring at him with wide eyes. 

But then Theo remembered that he literally just  _ held Liam’s hand _ , and that he was still softly clutching onto it in between them. He quickly dropped it and stood up.

“Anyway... It’s getting late. I should go. Just text me about Thursday, alright?”

Theo had to force himself not to use his superspeed to flee the room. Instead he walked to the door as casually as possible. Or that’s what he would tell people if anyone ever asked. “Oh, and thanks for the pizza,” he called back as he exited the room and jogged down the stairs. He made it to the front door without running into Liam’s parents and grabbed his coat before leaving the house and rushing to his truck. 

By the time he found an abandoned lot to park in for the night, the internal crisis had subsided a bit. He just couldn’t remember the last time he had touched another person to genuinely comfort them. And he had done it without even thinking. It was fucking weird. 

He tried to forget about it as he curled up in the backseat with his blanket. He couldn’t afford to stay up thinking about it when his sleep would already inevitably be interrupted by a nightmare or police officer.

_**  
**_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I picture Jenna Geyer as Wendy from Ozark. Aslo there might be a smut tease next chapter......... :O


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, feel free to point out any errors with spelling or grammar in the comments. It's always late when I write these so I'm sure there are plenty of mistakes...

Theo hopped into his truck and took a minute to rest his head back against the seat and breathe. 

It had been his first day at the landscaping job, and he honestly kind of loved it. He loved the burn in his muscles that came with the exhausting physical labor. He loved having responsibilities that weren’t related to supernatural life-or-death situations.  And it was rewarding— both mentally and financially. It felt good to actually have something to do during the day and to know he’d have money coming in every week. 

And he hated to admit it, but it was nice being around people. He didn’t really interact with the other guys, and he couldn’t picture himself feeling comfortable enough to do so any time soon, but it was nice to watch them converse and banter among each other. It was refreshing to be surrounded by a group of people that didn’t hate his guts. 

Theo sighed as he leaned forward and started the truck. He glanced at the dashboard and did a double take when he saw what time it was. 

_ 6:24PM.  _ Fuck.

It was Thursday night. He was supposed to be at Liam’s a half hour ago. 

Theo gave a quick wave to the other guys as he pulled out of the mansion’s driveway and headed toward Liam’s part of town.

 

He managed to arrive at Liam’s in under 10 minutes with a good amount of speeding. There weren’t any cars in the driveway, but he could hear a heartbeat inside the house. Theo gave himself a look over as he knocked and waited for Liam to answer the door. 

His body and clothes were covered in dirt and grass stains, and he probably reeked of sweat. Especially to Liam’s wolf nose.  _Great._

The beta swung the door open and slid aside to let the chimera in.

“Hey. Sorry I’m late," Theo said as he stepped inside. "I got caught up at work and didn’t realize what time it was.”

“Work?” Liam asked as he lead Theo upstairs. “You got a job?”

“Yeah. Over at Beacon Landscaping.”

“That explains your filthiness,” Liam noted with a smirk.

“Shut up.” Theo grimaced and pulled at his shirt as they entered Liam’s room. “You should be thankful that I didn’t ditch your ass for a shower and dinner after working all day.”

Theo was mostly kidding, but Liam's face immediately dropped into a guilty frown. He rubbed the back of his neck and pointed to his ensuite bathroom.

“You can use my shower if you want? I can make some mac n’ cheese or something while you rinse off.” 

“I was only half-serious, Liam. I’m fine.”

“No, you’re right. It’s the least I could do since I’m kinda forcing you to tutor me. I’ll go make the Kraft. Feel free to use whatever I have in there.” Liam turned and headed out of the room while Theo tried to follow.

“Seriously Liam—” he started.

Before the door slammed in his face. 

Theo bit back a growl. He wasn't about to give that little shit the satisfaction.  If he wasn’t still living in his truck, he would’ve caught up to Liam and broken his nose just to win the argument. 

But he really couldn’t pass up a hot shower and a meal. So he walked into the bathroom and slid open the glass shower door to turn the water on. By the time Theo had undressed and laid his clothes on the side of Liam’s hamper, the water was nice and hot. 

He stepped under the spray and immediately let out a long groan. The hot water felt unbelievable caressing his sore muscles. The locker room showers had endless hot water, but the pressure absolutely sucked. He missed this luxury.

After a solid five minutes of just reveling in the spray, Theo remembered that Liam wasn’t going to take long to make dinner. He grabbed the body wash and scrubbed all of the dirt out of his skin. After washing his hair and rinsing it out, he turned off the shower and slid the glass open to grab a towel.

But because the world hated Theo, the towel rack was empty.

He rolled his eyes and yelled out to Liam. “Hey idiot! A towel would be helpful right about now!”

He heard the clatter of silverware and the sound of Liam opening and closing a closet before running up the stairs.

The beta gave a warning knock before coming in, and Theo made sure that most of his body was behind the glass door. Even though it was pretty much see-through aside from the condensation. 

“Sorry,” Liam said as he entered with two towels, “I figured--” 

Liam looked at Theo faltered.

Theo waited for Liam to continue, but he just continued to stand there with his mouth open. Theo was confused for about two seconds before the scent of Liam’s arousal reached him through the steam. 

And suddenly it was a lot harder for him to breathe. 

Theo watched as Liam’s blue eyes followed the water droplets sliding down his flushed chest. His entire body suddenly felt like it was lit on fire under the beta's attention. He couldn't move.

Liam's gaze focused on a droplet that Theo felt stop at one of his nipples before slowly sliding down the bud. 

And when Liam’s eye fell lower, down to the dark patch of hair that was blurred behind the glass, Theo swore he saw his eyes flash yellow. The scent of Liam’s lust bombarded his senses as he felt that heat in his stomach reach a new level. 

He was starting to get hard. 

And it was only the realization that Liam would be able to see it happen that snapped Theo out of it. 

“Liam?" 

Liam startled and looked up at Theo, completely dazed.

"...The towels," Theo prompted. He sounded halfway wrecked.

“Oh, um,” Liam stammered, “here.”

His face was beet red as he shoved them at Theo.

“Thanks.”

Liam nodded and mumbled something about mac n’ cheese before bolting out of the bathroom and back down stairs.

The second he was gone, Theo rested his head against the cold glass and screamed internally. 

He didn’t even know what to think about what had just happened. And he really couldn’t be thinking about it right then when he still had to spend the night tutoring Liam. 

He sighed and dried off with the fluffy white towel.

There was no way he was putting his dirty clothes back on, so he wrapped the towel around his waist and left the bathroom. 

After a minute of rummaging through Liam’s drawers, Theo managed to find a sweatshirt and pair of sweatpants that would probably fit him good enough. 

He listened for a second to confirm that Liam was still in the kitchen before tossing the towel on Liam’s bed and getting dressed. Liam was probably only gonna be another minute, so he grabbed the flashcards off of the desk and sat on the floor to study them while he waited.

 

Soon Liam came in with the two bowls of mac n’ cheese and joined Theo on the floor. 

“Are those my clothes?” Liam asked as he handed Theo his food.

“Yeah,” Theo shrugged as he took a bite. “Showering would’ve been pointless if I was just gonna put the dirty clothes back on.”

Liam nodded and swallowed a bite of his macaroni.

“True.” 

The beta was still blushing a little, but Theo knew that his intense frustration with AP Bio would easily kill the awkwardness. And he figured the best way to deal with the situation was to just pretend it didn't happen. So he picked up the flashcards and started quizzing Liam on the makeup of water. 

 

Later on, Theo climbed into the back of his truck and tried to get as comfortable as he could. He had already accepted that he wouldn't be getting any sleep after the situation with Liam. He assumed his mind would be too frenzied with questions about what it all meant. 

But as the chimera curled up into the borrowed sweatshirt and shoved his nose against the sleeve, the sweet scent of  _ Liam _ managed to  pull him under in seconds.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter might be a short Liam POV of how his night went after Theo tutored him.......... wink wink


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam's POV after Theo left

Liam listened until he couldn’t hear the sound of Theo’s engine anymore before he fell face-first onto his bed and screamed into the mattress. 

_ What. The. Fuck. _

He had no idea what had come over him in the bathroom. 

Sure, he knew Theo was attractive. Anyone with eyes knew that. 

But Liam had never even liked guys. He spent years being surrounded by naked lacrosse players in the locker room and they never once peaked his interest.

But  _ Theo.  _ Fuck.

Liam somehow still managed to be unbelievably turned on despite the withering mortification he was experiencing.

He took a deep breath to calm himself, and was immediately slammed in the throat by Theo’s scent mixed with his own body wash.

He looked down in confusion and realized he was laying on Theo’s still-damp towel.

The towel that Theo had rubbed all over his naked body.

Fuck.

Liam bunched the towel up in his hands and brought it a few inches from his face. 

He knew that he was about the break about a million boundaries, but he was already half-hard and his heart was basically pounding out of his rib cage in anticipation.

So he said  _ fuck it  _ and shoved the cloth up against his nose. 

Liam immediately let out tortured groan and ground down against the mattress.

The scent was pure Theo with a little mix of Liam’s soap. 

He imagined that instead of his bed, it was Theo’s perfect body under him, still wet from the shower. He’d lick the water off of Theo’s muscled chest and hike up Theo’s legs so that he could get an angle grinding against his ass.

Liam bit down on the towel as his fangs came out and punctured cloth. He shoved his hand between the matress and his body and slid it down to his aching dick. He began to slip his hand into his pants and moaned— he was so close, he just needed…

“Liam!” 

Liam screamed and threw the towel across the room at the sound of his step-father’s voice calling up the stairs. He didn’t even hear his parents come home.

“Liam?” David called again.

“Yeah?” Liam yelled back, surprised that his voice actually worked. 

“Your mom and I brought home dinner! Come eat.”

Liam stood up and looked in the full length mirror on his door. He looked completely wrecked. There was no way he was seeing his parents tonight.

He cleared his throat and called back down. “Thanks, but I already ate! I, um, don’t feel good so I’m gonna go to bed! Don’t bother me please!”

Liam sat back down on his bed and sighed.

His heart was still racing and he was more than embarrassed about what he had just done. He realized that being unconscious was actually an awesome idea, so he slipped out of his clothes, turned off the light, and set his alarm before forcing himself to go to sleep.

  
  


The next morning at school, Liam headed over to Mason and Corey at their lockers before first period, which was AP Bio.

The couple smiled at Liam as he approached.

Mason slapped him on the shoulder and grinned. “Hey man, you ready for the quiz? How was Theo?”

“What?” Liam asked, panicked. “What do you mean? Why would you ask how Theo is?” He tried end with a casual chuckle to look less suspicious, but Mason and Corey were looking at him like he had lost his mind.

Mason gave Corey a ‘what the fuck’ look before turning back to Liam. “Didn’t Theo help you with Bio this week? Specifically for the quiz we’re about to have?”

Liam sighed in relief. Of course they didn’t know about his sudden attraction to the chimera. He was stupid for acting so paranoid. “Oh, uh, yeah. We made flashcards and stuff. I think I’ll do okay.” The bell rung and they began walking to class.

Corey smiled. “That’s great! You’re gonna keep working with him, right? Hopefully he’ll whip you into shape.”

Liam choked. “What?” he practically screamed. “Why would I want Theo to whip me? What are you guys talking about?”

Mason and Corey exchanged another look before Mason spoke up again. “Are you okay Liam? Did you take some weird werewolf drugs or something? Do they even have werewolf drugs?”

“Actually,” Corey piped up, “you can manipulate wolfsbane in smaller amounts to act as normal human drugs.”

“I’m not on werewolf drugs,” Liam promised. “I’m just… nervous for the test.”

Mason patted his shoulder again as the entered the classroom. “You’ll do fine. You got this.”

Liam seriously hoped he’d ‘have this’ after the torture this class caused him last night.

 

At the end of the day, Liam had just left his last period when Ms. Finch stopped him in the hallway

“Liam,” she called, maneuvering through students to get to him. 

“Hi, Ms. Finch,” he replied nervously. He eyed the quiz in her hand. 

He failed, he knew it. Coach was gonna bench him and his sexual crisis will have been for nothing. He sighed and prepared himself for the bad news.

Ms. Finch smiled. “I wasn’t planning on giving the tests back until Monday, but I graded yours last period and thought you’d like to see it.” She held out the paper.

Liam grabbed it with a shaky hand and glanced at the top where his grade was written in red pen.

And almost vomited in shock and relief. 

He got an 85. He got a B.

“Are you sure you graded this right?” He asked Ms. Finch. He had a pathetic quiz average of 40 up until then, so this had to be wrong.

She laughed and shook her head. “It’s the right grade Liam. I’m proud of you. Keep this up and you might actually pass my class.” 

Liam smiled and thanked her before running to the lockers to grab his stuff. 

He needed to show Theo.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow wrote another chapter already...

At around 6pm, Theo peeled off his sweaty shirt and headed for his truck. The second day of work had went well. He liked feeling as if he was getting into a routine. And since Friday was payday, his boss had just given him his $200 for the first two days. He couldn’t wait to buy actual food. 

Theo got into the car and grabbed his phone from the passenger seat. He kept it there all day because if he broke it on the job, he wouldn’t be able to afford to replace it. iPhones were fucking expensive.

He was surprised to see that he had any notifications at all, and his heart jumped into his throat when he saw that he had 12 missed calls from Liam.

Assuming the worst, he reversed out of the driveway and started speeding to Liam’s while calling the beta back.

Liam answered on the third ring.

“Theo!”

“Where are you Liam? How bad is it?” Theo ran two stop lights, but no one was around so it was fine.

“What? How bad is what?”

Theo rolled his eyes and tried not to yell. “You’re in trouble right? That’s why you called so many times.”

Liam gave a nervous chuckle. “Uh, no. Sorry I didn’t know that would make you so worried—”

Theo hung up on him and slowed down to a legal speed.

Liam called him back immediately, but Theo made him wait until the fourth call before he finally picked up.

“What.”

“I have good news?”

“...”

“Theo?”

Theo sighs. “Fine. What is it.”

“Come pick me up and I’ll show you!”

“I’ll be there in thirty seconds. You better be outside when I get there.”

  


Liam was waiting on the curb when Theo pulled up to his house and wasted no time before jumping into the passenger seat.

He sat and stared silently at Theo with a big stupid grin on his face, while Theo stared back, trying to look as unimpressed as possible.

Liam finally grabbed a piece of paper from his back pocket and unfolded it before shoving it in Theo’s face.

Theo made a big show of rolling his eyes, but looked at the paper anyway.

He read “AP BIOLOGY CHAPTER 4 QUIZ” at the top with Liam’s name scrawled under it, and an big 85 circled to the right. 

Theo turned to Liam. “Who did you threaten to make this happen?”

Liam’s smile dropped and a second later Theo’s nose was pouring blood all over chest and work jeans.

“What the  _ fuck _ , Liam! It was a joke!”

Liam completely ignored Theo and crossed his arms while he resolutely glared out the passenger window.

“Seriously Liam. I’m proud of you,” Theo insisted through a mouth full of blood. He couldn’t even believe that he was sitting here comforting Liam when he was the one with blood spewing from his face, but that was just his life.

Liam glanced over, looking a little hopeful. “You are?”

Theo rolled his eyes. “Of course I am. Now help me clean up this blood before it gets on my seats.”

Liam smiled in success before hopping out of the car and sprinting inside the house. He returned a moment later with an entire roll of paper towels.

He hopped back into his seat and grabbed a handful of the roll to start helping, but squawked and leaned back when he looked down at Theo.

“Why aren’t you wearing a shirt?!”

Theo stared at him. “Because I took it off after work? And good thing I did or else it’d be ruined. What’s your problem?”

“Nothing,” Liam said quickly. “Let’s just get you cleaned up.”

Theo ignored the beta’s weirdness and started stuffing paper towels under his legs so that his seats would be safe. His nose was done bleeding at that point, but the blood was still all over him.

Liam began wiping down Theo’s chest while keeping his eyes averted. Theo tried to ignore the subtle scent of nervous arousal coming off of Liam. But the chimera couldn’t ignore his own arousal when Liam started wiping the blood off of his lower abdomen, rubbing so, so close to the hem of his jeans. The paper towels were rough against his skin and he could feel Liam’s fingers pressing into them.

Theo felt himself getting interested. He quickly grabbed Liam’s wrist and held it away from his body in a vice grip. “Liam,” he growled in warning.

Liam looked up at him with wide eyes and a deep blush in his cheeks. But when he lifted his nose and took in Theo’s scent, his whole demeanor changed. The beta’s eyes flashed yellow before he pushed his hand out of Theo’s grip and continued wiping off the skin above Theo’s jeans.

“You’re not clean yet,” he demanded.

Liam kept eye contact with Theo as he finished cleaning Theo’s stomach and grabbed a new handful of paper towels. 

Theo held his breath as Liam gently wiped the blood from his nose, lips, and chin. He could sense that Liam was in control, and he loved it. He wanted it so bad. 

Liam pulled away the paper towel and looked Theo over to make sure he got as much as he could.

“All done,” Liam said lowly. 

Theo bit back a groan. They couldn’t be done. They hadn’t even started.

“What about my jeans?” Theo asked, hoping to prolong the moment.

Liam sucked in a breath and looked down at Theo’s bloody jean-clad thighs, and the tightness of his crotch area.

Theo almost choked on the smell of how turned on the other boy was. It was overwhelming in the cramped cabin of the truck, but overwhelming in the best way possible.

Liam bit his lip and grabbed the last of the paper towels. Theo braced himself as the beta’s hand lowered to his thighs. Theo was so close to snapping. Liam’s hand was finally about to reach him when—

“Hey guys!”

Mason’s smiling face appeared on the other side of Liam’s window as he knocked on the glass a few times, Corey hovering behind him.

Liam yelped and elbowed the horn while trying to pull away. All for of them startled at the beep, and Mason swung Liam’s door open.

“You guys okay? Is that blood?” 

The smell of the truck hit Corey and he started blocking his nose gagging dramatically next to Mason. 

Mason gave his boyfriend a weird look before turning back to the boys in the truck. 

“What’s going on?” Mason assessed their flushed faces and shallow breathing suspiciously.

Theo was trained to lie his way out of suspicious situations, but there was no way he was going to trust his voice right then.

Liam surprised him by being the one to speak up, but his surprise vanished immediately when Liam just dug them a bigger hole.

“I was, uh, thanking Theo for helping me get a good grade on my quiz.”

Corey’s eyes went wide while Mason furrowed his brows and looked between Theo and Liam. 

“And how exactly did you ‘thank’ Theo,” Mason questioned.

Liam just opened his mouth and closed it a few times, so Theo finally spoke up.

“He broke my nose. And ruined one of my only pairs of jeans. We might as well make him the poster child for gratitude,” Theo said with a smirk.

Liam violently nodded his head. “What he said!”

They watched in suspense as Mason looked back and forth between them a few more times.

Theo just needed Mason to correlate their flustered states to the fight.

Then he could escape and leave Liam to deal with the all-knowing and slightly disgusted look on Corey’s face.

Mason finally spoke up. “Should I be worried about you guys actually killing each other one day?”

Theo blew out a breathe in relief and snorted. “Probably. I actually might kill Liam right now if doesn’t get out of my truck and let me go shower.” 

Liam glared at him hard, but Theo just smirked and shrugged. He can’t be expected to save Liam’s ass in life-or-death situations  _ and  _  awkward friend situations. 

Liam slowly got out of the car and Theo leaned over to pull the door closed so he could get out of there. He gave a quick nod to the three boys before putting the truck into drive and high-tailing it out of there. 

He pretended not to see the little smirk Corey sent him as he drove away.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VERY short chapter. Just needed a quick Liam POV so you know what he's thinking when we switch back to Theo...

“Oh. My... God.” 

Liam rolled his eyes and continued to pout by his bedroom window. 

“Oh. My. God.”

Mason had repeated those three words about a hundred times in the past five minutes. Ever since they came inside and Corey rudely exposed Liam. He was too embarrassed to actually look at the two other boys, but he was mentally sending Corey threatening vibes across the room and hoping that the chimera was receiving them. 

“Do you know how to say any other words?” Liam asked sarcastically. 

And immediately regretted it when Mason responded.

“So you and Theo are boning?”   
Liam choked on air. “What the _ fuck _ , Mase,” he coughed out while all the blood in his body rushed to his face.

“I mean, I’m not judging you. He’s like ridiculously hot. And he doesn’t even murder people any more. Plus he proved that he changed when he took Gabe’s pain. And most importantly, have you seen that ass?”

Corey nodded solemnly and fist bumped his boyfriend in agreement.

Liam just gaped at them. “I am not ‘boning’ Theo. We’re not even friends!”

“Liam,” Corey sighed, “as much as I wish I didn’t have to smell what I smelled, I did in fact smell what I smelled.”

“He  _ smelled _ it,” Mason added unhelpfully.

“It was probably Theo’s new air freshener,” Liam said weakly.

Mason and Corey just stared at him.

“Okay fine. So  _ maybe _ there were people in that truck who were  _ maybe _ a bit turned on by the situation. But that doesn’t mean they’ve ever actually done anything with each other!”

Mason frowned. “Why are you talking about you and Theo in third person?”

“But those people obviously wanted to do something with each other,” Corey argued.

Mason frowned harder. “Can you guys not talk like that? It’s just weird.”

“This all your fault!” Liam shoved an accusing finger in Mason’s face. “You made him come tutor me and then he was all naked in my shower!”

“Naked?!” The two other boys yelled in unison.

Liam dramatically threw himself onto his bed. “And now I can’t stop thinking about him.”

“You chose the worst person to have a gay crisis over,” Mason said, shaking his head in disappointment.

Corey smacked the back of his boyfriend’s head and came to sit next to Liam. “Maybe you should go talk to him. He’s probably even more confused than you are. I mean, he was literally a psychopath up until a few months ago.”

“I don’t even know where he lives,” Liam sighed.

“Um, doesn’t he live in his truck?” Mason asked.

“He lives in his  _ truck? _ ” Liam yelled, staring at his best friend in shock.

Corey nodded. “He parks it on the edge of the preserve.”

“Why was I the only one that didn’t know this?”

“Maybe because you’re the most oblivious person on Earth,” Mason suggested with a shrug.

Liam threw a pillow at his best friend before he leaned back and started contemplating what to do about Theo.

  
  
  



End file.
